tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 10
Sign Ups (Closed) #''' '''Peko-The Loyal Swordswoman-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:WelshGirlAmber WelshGirlAmber] #''' '''Fiona-The Stereotypical Cheerleader-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Surferdude1219 Surfer] #''' '''Jenna (Jeane)-The Homeschooled Rich Girl-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerpyandDawn Don] #''' '''Andrew-The Gay Guy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Laugh_in_the_Haze! Orange] #''' '''Devin-The Protective Friend (TDRR)-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] #''' '''Dee-The Mafia Princess-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkKid99 Dark] #''' '''Norman-The So Called Master Of Everything-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBGUNSTUDIOS BB] #''' '''Nichols-The Type Bipolar-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido Blake] #''' '''Brick-The Cadet-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG] #''' '''Jeremiah-The Care-Free Farmboy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #''' '''Mason-The Jason Fan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phy] #''' '''Conker-The Wikia User-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #''' '''Leshawna-The Sister With Tude-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kongaroo5497 Kongaroo] #''' '''Apollo-The Dog Trainer-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alpha_Ranger Alpha] # Carrie-The Lovesick Friend (TDRR)-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:AlejandroCodyTylerNoah ACTN] #''' '''Luigi-The One Everyone Thinks He Knows Everything-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] #''' '''Duncan-The Delinquent-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] #''' '''Justin-The Eye Candy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes] #''' '''Dawn-The Moonchild-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zannabanna Zanna] #''' '''Lindsay-The Dumb Princess-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loenev Amber] #Simon-The Music Fanatic-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:CaptainSparklez13 Mike] #Skylar-The Tomboyish Sporty Girl-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase555 Chase] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Fiona and Carrie Relationships Attractions Alliances Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Elimination Table Episode 1: The Snowball Effect Recap '''Chris: [[Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 9 |Last season]] the [[User:WelshGirlAmber |final]] [[User:Blake Megido/Dreyk |two]] both were declared winners and it hit home with ratings so now we're back for a tenth season! This season's theme is virtual reality so this opens up some crazy challenge ideas. We have 22 competitors both old and new to battle it out so get ready for the tenth season of Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs! ''' Meeting Area '''Chris: Welcome ASVU fans for our tenth season of ASVU! I've pretty much told you in the recap what's going down this season so let's meet the cast! ''' Carrie: *arrives* Chris! Have you seen Devin? He's supposed to be here too! '''Chris: No Carrie and hello to you too...''' Duncan: ugh, back for another season...i must be losing my mind. Fiona: Devin is a loser. Why bother with him? Apollo: Hello everyone, I am ready. Fiona: I'm ready too... To kick all your a****. Yay!!! *waves pom poms* Carrie: You don't even know him! And excuse me who are you? Dee: Shut up pom poms. Apollo: Beaten by a cheerleader *laughs* ok.. Duncan: someone's being a little too confident, but whatever, i won't dampen you're spirits. Nichols: Aw, come on, guys. Let her believe what she wants... Apollo: Confidence can get you far. Duncan: ain't that the truth. Fiona: *to Carrie* I'm the cheer captain of Wisconsin. I wouldn't mess with me. Jeane: *Smiles* Greetings everyone! I am Jenna but I prefer being called Jeane I cannot wait for the wonderful experience we are going to spend together! Apollo: Oh, hello *waves*. Carrie: *to Fiona* Do you have a name? *to Jeane* Hey I'm Carrie and I prefer being called...Carrie! Jeane: *Smiles* So Carrie, Who is this Devin guy? Apollo: Dee, congratulations on getting 3rd last season that's good :). Norman: *Arrives* Norman's the name and and the cash is to be claimed...by me! Andrew: :') hi Apollo: Hello, I am ready to get far or something :). Dee:(CONF) Newbies... Was I like that? Fiona: (CONF) Apollo isn't exactly ugly... Norman: Well it's going to nice beati- I mean meeting you! *Shakes Everyones Hand* Apollo: I know people like you Norman, act all nice than shank you. Norman: Dont you mean dogs! Apollo: Dogs are not that way but you are. You are going straight for the money doing whatever you could probably kill someone. Dogs are not like you except for your breath. Jeane: I am sure you guys are getting on the wrong foot... *Hugs both* I am sure we can all get along! Carrie: *to Jeane* Devin is my childhood friend. We've spent a lot of time together over the years. Apollo: Uh, ok? Jeane: *Smiles at Apollo then talks to Carrie* Ooh! He sounds nice I can't wait to meet him. Fiona: *imitating Carrie* We were childhood friends! I secretly love him! Blegh. Norman: *Almost Punches Apollo But Stops* (CONF: I am the best! I dont have to fight with others to win. Plus it is illegal for me to fight indoors!) Yeah Jeane you are right! Sorry Apollo. Apollo: Ok, well I guess I can't wait to meet you too. Jeane: Now, Fiona... That isn't that nice... Carrie: Shut up Fiona you don't know anything! (CONF) *worried* How does she know?! Fiona: I know lots of things. *struts away* Jeane: Well... Maybe you can.. Uh... (CONF: I have been homeschooled my WHOLE life I do not have social skills... All I learned is obedience and never had a real friend... Hopefully that changes!) Fiona: (CONF) What a weirdo. Norman: (CONF:Seems like all everyone is doing out here is making enemies. This is the most time I have with the opposite tribe. It's do or die time) Skylar: (CONF: Hehehe! Ah! We haven't started the challenge yet and everyone is already fighting. This is perfect!) Simon: *walks in holding guitar* Oh my gosh this is awesome! I've never been on asvu before, it's cool to be up close! (CONF) I Cannot wait to meet new people and make friends! Fiona: Whoa. (CONF) Simon likes music? He's my kinda guy. (END CONF) Hey, bae. Carrie: (CONF) Typical cheerleaders think they're better than everyone else. Norman: Pssss *Whispers* Fiona we need to talk in private! Fiona: B-but Simon!!! *gets dragged away* What do you want? Norman: *Whispers* Look I want to play fair this game fair! And I am planning for my team to have a captain. And I wanted to make sure that the other team had one too. So I was thinking of who should lead your tribe and I think it should be you. But first you should form an alliance of 3 people you trust. Challenge 1 Elimination Ceremony 1: TBA=